AwesomeSheep777
AwesomeSheep777 is an American YouTuber who makes meme videos and CGI animations of strange nature. History AwesomeSheep777 began making videos in 2015. In 2017, he began making serious videos. He started off making AGK (Angry German Kid) videos, which are edited versions of a video on YouTube titled "Angry German Kid". The video is of an enraged German kid named cursing and smashing his computer while playing a first person shooter game called "Unreal Tournament". AGK parody makers take the video and edit in fake English subtitles to make it funnier. After a few months of AGK parody making, AwesomeSheep decided to move on to making meme videos during mid 2017. A trending meme was to put Wii music over catastrophic videos. The combination of the calm Wii music and the crazy events happening in the video has made it really popular. AwesomeSheep saw this as an opportinuty to gain some exposure for his channel, which at the time had only about 30 subscribers. He made several of these Wii music videos in the summer of 2017, which to his surprise, all blew up in less than a month, each garnering a couple thousand views. One such video blew up far beyond the others and gained over 1.3 million views. AwesomeSheep stated that he never dreamed that any of his videos would reach this mark. His subscriber count was now over a thousand. Following his recent success, he continued making other meme videos once the Wii music trend died off. Months after, AwesomeSheep's sub count slowed downed until it stayed at around 1.7 thousand. His view count continued to go up by a couple hundred each day, but it was considerably less than before. There was another trend in late 2017 and early 2018, which was making Vine compilations. AwesomeSheep decided to make these videos, and they blew up right away. He made a total of 7 such compilations, the first one getting 1.4 million views, the second one getting 3.4 million views, and the third one getting 1.3 million views. The last four compilations didn't get as many, but each still had several thousnads of views. This increased AwesomeSheep's sub count and view count nearly tenfold, but later on, he would regret making Vine compilations. AwesomeSheep wanted to be more original with his videos, which was the reason why he stopped making Vine compilations, since all he did to make them was steal a bunch of other videos that he didn't even make and put them together. AwesomeSheep didn't want to be known for this. He wanted to be known for his OWN videos, and wanted to make a name for HIMSELF. So after the seventh compilation, he quit the Vine compilation business and went back to making meme videos. As a result of AwesomeSheep quitting Vine compilations, many of his subscribers left his channel. AwesomeSheep peaked at 9.2 thousand subscribers, but over the first few months of 2018, his sub count fell to 8.9 thousand. Nowadays, he simply uploads what he wants regardless of what's trending at the moment. Making Vine compilations and then stopping was what killed AwesomeSheep's channel, which has 8.9 thousnad subs, but only gets about 100 views per video, whereas before he would get 500 - 1,000 views per video with only 1.7 thousand subs a year before. Despite his channel dying, AwesomeSheep still has a few fans who have remained loyal to him since the beginning. He now has a small cult following, which is all that he needs. He now makes an "anime" series called the "Scooby Series", where he uses characters from Scooby-Doo along with other shows to make his own interesting story. AwesomeSheep still uploads about once a week, so it is safe to say that his channel isn't completely dead. As of now, he occasionally makes bizarre CGI animations, which are similar to that of Pamtri, Cyber 8, and Surreal Entertainment. He is also still working on his Scooby Series along with similar videos. Controversy AwesomeSheep's most proud video, "I put wii music over near death videos", has been age restricted by YouTube due to it containing "sensitive material". This hindered AwesomeSheep's growth, but didn't entirely kill his channel. YouTube also age restricted many of his Vine compilations, but this did not faze AwesomeSheep as he didn't care much about his Vine compilation videos anyways. Category:YouTube Animators Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers